Windows such as front windows, rear windows and rear quarter windows of automotive vehicles are usually fixed to the vehicle body structures by means of flexible weather strips and garnished by decorative metal moldings extending along the outer perimeters of the weather strips. In the case of a vehicle body structure having a drip channel extending along an upper edge portion of a window glass for collecting drips of water from the roof panel, a window decorative molding is attached to the vehicle body structure by means of the drip channel. If a vehicle body structure has no drip channel, a window decorative molding is attached to the vehicle body structure by means of clips or is formed with a marginal portion fixed to the vehicle body structure by means of, for example, grommets and screws, as is well known in the art. In any of the conventional window decorative arrangements of these natures, the moldings are inevitably spaced apart from the weather strips so that the vehicle body structures are left exposed between the moldings and the weather strips. This will impair the viewer's feeling of unity between the weather strip and the molding and will accordingly degrade the external appearance of the body structure as a whole. Furthermore, the existence of the spacing between the molding and the weather strip gives rise to an increase in the aggregated width of the two members and is objectionable when it is desired to enlarge the window the purpose of providing a wider range of view through the window.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved window decorative arrangement which is free from these drawbacks of prior-art window decorative arrangements for automotive vehicle body structures and which features a combination of a weather strip and a window decorative molding arranged in such a manner as to eliminate or at least minimize the spacing between the weather strip and the molding.